ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanite Attack
Story Rex Salazar uses his Smack Hands to punch Alpha, it breaking into energy as it floats backwards. Alpha extends its hand, Rex punching it away. Rex: Ha! That all you can do, Alpha?! I’ve fought much tougher E.V.O.s than you. Alpha: Oh, you deluded soul. You really think that you can do anything against me? I have such power now, latent power that I can now access! Alpha transforms into Alpha-Heatblast, being a demon like being. His monster head is on fire, and fire shoots out of its shoulders. Rex: What, that shapeshifter guy? I haven’t thought about him in years. Alpha-Heatblast shoots a stream of fire at Rex, who morphs his legs into Punk Busters, leaping back to dodge. Rex forms Bad Axes, going at Alpha-Heatblast. Alpha-Heatblast punches Rex, a fire explosion occurring when it connects. Rex is launched backwards, skidding across the ground. Rex catches himself, as Alpha-Heatblast holds his hands up, forming a large fireball in-between them. Alpha-Heatblast: Oh, if only you understood. That you are no longer the most powerful E.V.O. there is. I am now the supreme being! Alpha-Heatblast slams the fireball into the ground, it releasing a fire wave, the ground turning into a molten wasteland as it does. Rex morphs his lower body into the Rex Ride, him riding off. Rex: Yeah, sorry! I’ve got plans elsewhere that doesn’t involve brimstone and death! Catch you later! Hasta la vista! Rex rides off, outrunning the fire wave. Alpha-Heatblast exaggerates an expression, leering after him. Alpha-Heatblast: You want this to be a chase, Omega? I will chase it till the ends of this world. Your Omega Nanite will allow me to become stronger than the Domain Ruler. Alpha-Heatblast transforms, into a large, blue velociraptor. His head resembles XLR8’s helmet, though he has jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. He has XLR8 scissor fingers, but they are curved like a velociraptor. His feet have bladed toes, though a wheel on the heel. Alpha-XLR8 dashes after Rex, at a blinding speed. End Scene The Rustbucket, with a tear down the middle, is flying out of control as it crashes towards the lava. They hit the lava, them falling straight through it, as if glass. They tumble through a space time tunnel, falling through it. Kevin is barely holding the wheel, as Gwen and Elektra struggle to hold on. The rush of wind breaks Elektra’s grip, as she’s sucked out the crack. She fires a cable to catch herself, but it is caught in the wind as well, her flying away. She flies through the walls of the space time tunnel. Gwen: Elektra! Gwen tries to raise an arm to catch her, but has to regrab the chair to stay in the ship. Kevin: Forget it! We have our own problems! The Rustbucket crashes in the sand, the force completely splitting the Rustbucket in two. Kevin: My ride! Gwen: Is that really all you can think about? We just lost John and Elektra! Kevin: Eh, they’ll be fine. Elektra’s a killing machine and John’s just John. But if we want safe passage, then we have to get this fixed. Gwen: Ugh! Fine, if you say so, dear. Gwen storms off, when she spots something approaching in the distance. Gwen: Kevin? Gwen’s hands glow with mana, as Kevin sees what she’s looking at. Kevin makes his way back in the cockpit, activating the weapons system. Kevin: At least this still works. Now, let’s blast some enemies. Kevin activates the targeting system, as Rex and Alpha-XLR8 appear on the screen. The crosshairs focus on Alpha-XLR8, as he fires a powerful laser at it, shooting across the desert. It strikes Alpha-XLR8, his body disintegrating from the attack, reverting. Rex turns, smiling. Rex: What a lucky break! Now, to purge you of those residual nanites. Rex rides at Alpha, who breaks into a red mist, fading away. Alpha transforms into a long, thin bodied lizard, with six eyes in a hexagon pattern. Its skin tone is red, and a forked tongue hanging out of its mouth. Alpha-ChamAlien blends in with the sand, disappearing. Rex: Oh, you’re not getting away from me that easily! Rex forms his Boogie Pack, pointing the turbines at the ground. The wind launches the sand up, though Alpha-ChamAlien is nowhere nearby. Rex: Gone. Oh well. Time to meet my new friends. Rex flies over towards the Rustbucket, landing as his Boogie Pack breaks down. Gwen looks impressed, while Kevin glares at him suspiciously. Rex: Hola amigo, señorita. How are you doing in this fine apocalyptic world? Gwen: Doing alright. Ship’s down. Rex: Ah, let me help with that. I have a way with machines. Kevin: Yeah, I think we’re good. Gwen: Kevin! The ship is split in half! We need all the help we can get. We would love your assistance. Kevin: What was that thing that was following you? Rex: Oh, just some E.V.O. that can turn into monsters. Gwen: E.V.O.? Rex: Oh, don’t tell me you guys are from John’s dimension! Kevin: We are. And the thing chasing you looked like one of John’s aliens. Rex: That, probably happened when he absorbed the nanites from John’s watch thing. It’s all good though. We got rid of it. Kevin: It looks like it got away. Rex: Look, I don’t know what your problem is, hombre, but Kevin: My problem is that you brought your problems to us! We’ve got enough to worry about without you adding more to it. Gwen: Boys! Enough fighting! Look, if we are going to do this, we are going to do it together. Now, you two play nice and fix the Rustbucket, so we can get out of here! I’ll watch for, whatever that was. Kevin and Rex grumble, as they walk off. Rex puts his hand to the metal of the Rustbucket, eyes closed as if listening. Rex: It seems like all the systems are still intact, though the engines are a bit fried. But it’s mostly just hull damage. If we can mend the break, Kevin: I can meld it back together easily. Just lift the nose and get all the parts aligned. Rex uses the Punk Busters and Smack Hands, lifting the bow of the Rustbucket, then moves it into position, aligning the cracks. Kevin absorbs the paint off the Rustbucket, as he touches the crack. He molds the crack, and morphs it, connecting the two sides. Kevin climbs up the Rustbucket, continuing to meld the sides together as he goes. Rex: Huh. Not a bad power. Kevin: You’re not bad yourself. What, are you part machine? Rex: E.V.O. Have a billion little nanites in my body that can form these extensions. Kevin: Huh, like nanochips. Though for the body. Rex: Wow, you got that quick. Kevin: Believe me. I’ve seen weirder. Ever see a purple serpentine monster the size of the empire state building? Rex: You’re kidding. Kevin: That’s what took out our engines. Lucky it didn’t just incinerate us. Rex: Well, Alpha turned into a much larger demon like monster. Luckily, he isn’t being too much of a problem. Kevin is on top of the Rustbucket, as he walks on his knees across the hull. His knee hits something wet, him looking in shock. Kevin pushes back, a mouth closing. Alpha-ChamAlien becomes visible, lunging at Kevin. Kevin ducks, and forms cleats on his feet, catching Alpha-ChamAlien, and kicking it overhead. Kevin: Hey babe! I think this one got past you! Gwen looks up, seeing Alpha-ChamAlien in the air. Gwen blasts it with mana, knocking it sideways as it collides into the ground. Rex drops the Rustbucket, the entire ship tipping with it, as he leaps at Alpha-ChamAlien, punching him away. Alpha-ChamAlien gets up, hissing at them. Alpha-ChamAlien: Fine. I’ll just destroy you then. Alpha-ChamAlien transforms into Alpha-Humungousaur, resembling a large green lizard of a dinosaur. Alpha-Humungousaur lunges in, striking the Rustbucket with his fist, snapping it back in half. He lifts the bow of the Rustbucket, throwing it at Kevin. Gwen forms a mana barrier around him, the Rustbucket pushed off it. Kevin: I’ve had enough of you destroying my ship! Rex flies at Alpha-Humungousaur with the Boogie Pack, forming Bad Axes with his hands. He swings at Alpha-Humungousaur, who catches them and spin kicks Rex away. Kevin forms a metal shield, firing metal spikes at Alpha-Humungousaur, it bouncing off his scales. Alpha-Humungousaur goes to hammer him, when Gwen in Anodite form appears, striking with a mana mallet. Alpha-Humungousaur is swatted away, though he gets up quickly. Alpha-Humungousaur: This is futile, Rex. Why continue to try? I can handle anything you throw at me. Gwen forms mana cuffs, binding and trapping Alpha-Humungousaur’s hands. She strains as she holds him down, as Rex approaches, reaching his hand for the Omnitrix symbol. Rex: Time to get you back to your pathetic normal self! Alpha-Humungousaur transforms into Alpha Four Arms, it having a monstrous face with jagged teeth. He has six arms, and is as big as Humungousaur. Alpha-Four Arms catches Rex, and punches him with his other hands. Kevin runs in, forming an enlarged fist, punching Alpha-Four Arms in the stomach, knocking it to the ground. He drops Rex, but is freed from Gwen’s grip. Alpha-Four Arms rolls backwards, getting back to his feet. Alpha-Four Arms: Enough! I’ll tear you all apart, and then drain the Omega from your corpse! Rex: Yeah right. You guys, hold him down. I need to cleanse him. Kevin: Sure, whatev. I don’t even care anymore. Gwen, get me up there. Gwen: Alright. Be careful. Gwen forms a mana vortex, launching Kevin at Alpha-Four Arms. Alpha Four Arms reaches for him, but the mana vortex repels his arms, as Kevin crashes into Alpha-Four Arms face. Kevin clings on, pulling on it, him stumbling backwards. Alpha-Four Arms reaches for Kevin, as Rex rides in on the Rex Ride. He hops into the air, and reaches his hands, touching Alpha-Four Arms. A blue light shines from the contact point, as Alpha-Four Arms howls in pain. Its body breaks to dust, as Alpha comes out of the remains. Alpha: No! This isn’t over! Alpha holds his arms out, expecting to transform. He tries again, but fails. Rex: Too bad, Alpha! Better luck next time! Alpha grunts in frustration, as he flies off. Rex lands, as he cheers. Rex: Whoo-hoo! Oh yeah! Take that! Up top! Rex holds his arm up, as Kevin high fives him. Kevin: Not bad. Gwen: Yes, yes. Wonderful job, all around. Now, can we fix the Rustbucket already?! End Scene Alpha is floating towards an abandoned Plumber base, entering it. He creeps through the deserted halls, when the sound of crying gets his attention. He floats into the lab, seeing Elena sitting on the ground, hunched over. Alpha: There, there, dear. It will be alright. After all, you are nothing more than a snack. Alpha reaches for Elena, touching her. Her body breaks into nanochips, Alpha surprised. He absorbs them though, them breaking down into his system. Elena: Oh, such a lovely program. You couldn’t identify a trap though. Alpha turns, seeing Elena in her Nanite Queen attire. The room floods with nanochips, as Alpha laughs, holding his arms out. Alpha: Bring it on! All of these nanochips will break into my code, adding to my power! Alpha is flooded by the nanochips, breaking them down and absorbing them. However, it becomes too much, as Alpha is instead absorbed into the nanochips, them glowing red. The nanochips return to Elena’s body, as she screams in delight as Alpha’s energy fuses with her. Elena: Ah! Such refreshing power! Now, to regain my one desire! Characters * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Elektra (cameo) * Rex Salazar Villains * Alpha * Elena Validus Aliens By Alpha * Alpha-Heatblast * Alpha-XLR8 * Alpha-ChamAlien * Alpha-Humungousaur * Alpha-Four Arms Trivia * Rex makes his return. * Alpha uses John's alien transformations, despite not being able to in his last appearance. * This episode occurs directly John gets separated from the crew in Have At Thee!. * This episode was originally going to be the second episode of Season 7. It was changed due to the Second Massive Crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68